


【上代白黑】半峰山

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 是谁住在山的另一边？





	【上代白黑】半峰山

并非cp向。

1-

黑心虎死了有十年，早把这座山走满了百遍。

他给入得他眼的山石草木都取了名字。屋后的梨树叫梨娘，屋前的枣树叫小虎，柴门外百米处一块圆石头叫无戒，石头后面一口荒井叫三娘，而山顶上那往前探的尖石前山风呼啸不止，就干脆叫旋风了。

他站在旋风石边，望着前方如被天刃所劈的断崖。断崖外是无尽的云。  
这山就叫半峰山吧，他想着。  
就像是一座山从中间劈开后分出的一半。

另一半去哪了呢？他不知道，也不想知道。  
这座山够大了。  
他一个人住在这里，占不了多少地方。

2-

白猫死了有十二年了，早把这座山走满了百遍。

他给入得他眼的山石草木都取了名字。屋里的摆件叫雨花，屋后的桃花叫冰魄，屋前的杏花叫紫云，柴门外百米处一块方石叫奔雷，石头边一条小溪叫青光，而山顶上的一块卧石像张琴，就干脆叫旋风吧。

他没有用虹儿的名字。他的儿子还活着呢。

他站在旋风石边，望着前方如被天刃所劈的断崖。断崖外是无尽的天。  
这山就叫半峰山吧，他想着。  
就像是一座山从中间劈开后分出的一半。

另一半去哪了呢？他不知道，也不想知道。  
这座山够大了。  
他一个人住在这里，占不了多少地方。

3-

黑心虎住在山北，白猫住在山南。  
黑心虎不知道有山南，白猫不知道有山北。  
他们都只看见断崖。

4-

半峰山是个什么地方呢？  
他们有想过，也想通了。

白猫刚死的时候，以为自己能和六剑团聚。  
黑心虎死的时候，以为自己会上刀山下油锅。  
可惜都没成。

他们又想起来自己是怎么死的。  
全尸是没有的。  
坟冢是没有的。  
魂魄是散掉的。

哦。

重聚的残魂不稳。一个还投不了胎，一个还受不起刑。  
只能住在半峰山上，等。

5-

山北是没有太阳的。  
黑心虎不介意。  
他住在黑虎崖的时候也不长出门，日日在石洞里，有没有光都无所谓。

无所谓不代表不喜欢。人总是有点不能说出口的事，小小的爱好藏起来，只自己知道。

黑心虎每天都会早早起来去山顶上，坐在旋风石边，看那无尽的云外透过来的一束虹光。  
是火的颜色，太阳的颜色。虽然只有一瞬，但足够亮堂。每次瞧见了，总能让他上冻的黑心微微揪一下。

也不过是一下而已。光是一瞬间就没了的东西，永恒不变的是头顶的阴云，鼻腔里雨水湿漉漉的气味，和旋风石边呼啸的凛风。他很快又冻上了，站起来下山去。

在不需要想着称霸天下以后，他总是很闲的。  
是时候给屋后的树剪剪枝了。

6-  
山南是没有乌云的。  
白猫不介意。  
他住在西海峰林的时候很喜欢晒太阳，在屋檐上一躺就是一天。

享受不代表不会倦。人总是有点不能说出口的事，小小的爱好藏起来，只自己知道。

白猫每天都会早早起来去山顶上，在旋风石边练剑。他知道，只要他舞一式长虹贯日，晴朗的天外就会飘来一团乌云，卷着小雨，像是心头血一般吝啬着，不肯多几滴。每回白猫瞧见了，总能让他止水般的心起波澜。

也不过是一点点波纹而已。雨是一下下就没了的东西，永恒不变的是头顶的晴空，鼻腔里草木的馨香，和旋风石边含着琴音的暖风。他很快又静下来，下山去了。

在不需要守护麒麟以后，他总是很闲的。  
是时候透过水镜看看虹儿了。

7-

黑心虎并没有愧疚过。屠了的就屠了罢。

8-

白猫并没有后悔过。除了的就除了罢。

9-

他们住在自己的半峰上，等。等着。  
不知道在等什么。  
是等着那断崖接起来么？是等着眼前云消雾散，等着眼前青天变厚土？  
不知道。不知道。

10-

黑心虎面对着一块空的棋盘，和两个满满当当的棋篓子。  
他向来是下黑子的。  
他盯着空着的对座，想着，没有白子，他的黑子往哪里去呢？  
他日复一日对着棋盘，却始终落不下第一个子去。

日子漫长。无聊这种东西磨光了他的锐气。  
有时候黑心虎在半梦半醒之间会看见生前的事情一幕幕在眼前。可能是百无聊赖时将手放在棋篓子里，触摸一颗颗冰凉圆滑的黑子已成习惯，黑心虎不由自主想起来在他神功大成之前的某一次与某个人在棋盘上的激烈搏杀。

那个人现在在哪呢？

11-

白猫面对着一块空的棋盘，和两个满满当当的棋篓子。  
他向来是下白子的。  
他盯着空着的对座，想着，没有黑子，他的白子往哪里去呢？  
他日复一日对着棋盘，只能落下第一个子，后面的呢，如同他的心一样，不知道往何处安放。

日子漫长。孤寂这种东西吞噬了他的豪情。  
有时候白猫在做饭的时候，打理院子的时候，躺在屋檐上晒太阳的时候，特别是等待那好似黑子的乌云来的时候，会回想起他誉满江湖之前某一次与某个人在棋盘上势均力敌的碰撞。本来他还以为寻到了同道之人，可实际上两人踏着殊途。

不知道殊途可否同归。

13-

黑心虎每每血瘾发作时都躺在地上，眼前一遍一遍闪过的第一次七剑合璧时的景象。  
他已经不记得其他六剑的模样了。  
唯一清晰的，是领头的那个青年，少年白头，一身白衣，手中长剑带着凛风烈火不留情面刺将而来。他败在这少年手上，堪堪捡回一条命，却落得了折磨他一辈子的毛病。  
那个青年侠客，上一次见面与他和了棋，第二次见就在他身上留下了无可磨灭的痕迹。  
他压下无法遏制也无法满足的滔天渴望，心里却不如活着时候焦躁。  
死后的世界无比平淡，这一点点激烈的感触还是留着好。  
人总得给自己留个念想。

14-

白猫透过水镜看虹儿的时候，每看到他与同伴陷入危机，都会不由自主的将儿子的所有敌人与那黑心魔头相比。  
他一生诛灭宵小邪魔无数，历经艰辛无数，可他唯一清晰记得恍若昨日的，只有袁家界蛰伏的阴影，与他生前最后一次举起长虹剑的时刻。  
那是他第三次见到那紫袍高冠神色狂妄的男子。故人裹着一身阴煞破了轿门，凭一双肉掌接下他燃尽姓命使出的火舞。他看了一眼儿子，看了一眼故人，然后，魂归天地。  
可惜死亡不是终结。他又在这半峰山上醒来，一等就是十二年。

15-

人单独待久了，就会学会思念。  
思念久了，就会把不好的都忘了。伤时死时的疼痛已经无法记起，在心中独独鲜活的不过针锋相对时对方的模样，和交手时候热血沸腾甚至惺惺相惜的印象。这番回味的多了，对方每一次皱眉，每一次抿唇，甚至眼里战意的明明灭灭，都变得无端清晰。

黑心虎转到离他草棚不远不近的地方，燃起一堆火。  
白猫。他默默念着，给火堆里添了块柴。

白猫转到离他的精舍不近不远的地方，挖了一口井。  
魔头。他默默念着，从井里打了一桶水。

16-

有一日。  
白猫没有舞剑。他想看看，若是没有剑光，那乌云还会不会来。  
黑心虎没有去山顶。他想看看，那虹光够不够亮，能不能照到山阴来。

白猫被淋了一头一脸的大雨。  
黑心虎的双眼被光刺得生疼。

他们的半峰多了些本不该有的东西。

17-

黑心虎在给梨娘和虎儿剪过枝，给三娘除过草，给无戒和旋风扫过雪，再给白猫添过柴以后，坐在火堆前暖着身子。  
在坐着的时候，他想的最多的是自己。  
他生前非常自私，心里只有自己和他志在必得的江山。  
可他从没想过他作为一个人，到底是什么样。也不知道他为什么要做很多事。  
他为什么要去烧杀劫掠呢？  
他为什么要去称霸武林呢？  
他为什么...要强作天下第一呢？  
这些他都是答不上来的。  
他从没有考虑过为什么，他不过是奔着那个名头去了。  
不知道那名头是不是他想要的。  
也不知道值不值得。

后来他明白了。  
不值得。

18-

白猫在给雨花擦过灰，给冰魄和紫云剪过枝，给青光除过冰，给奔雷和旋风扫过雪，再给魔头做了个盖子以后，坐在井边喝井水。  
坐着的时候，他想的最多的是儿子。  
他生前是个大侠，他儿子也是，心里都念着天下太平。  
他一直很清楚自己是个什么样的人，也明白他为什么做任何一件事。  
他希望看见海清河晏，他喜欢见着穰穰满家。  
如果大家都过着好日子，他就觉着，自己这辈子终归做了点事，没有白走一遭。  
或许他也藏了一点私心吧。他想，给人记住，再在世上留下点自己的印记，也挺好的。  
他一直按着心中的光指引的路走，没有一刻迟疑。

可他现在迷茫了。  
他这么记着黑心虎算什么事呢？

19-

半峰山还是只有半个峰。  
黑心虎每日望着的还是断崖外无尽的云。  
白猫每日望着的还是断崖外无尽的晴空。

他们摇摇头，走下山。在回家的路上，一个记得给火堆添点柴，一个记得去井里打桶水。  
日子就这么一天一天过着。

有时候他们会想，曾经的宿敌在哪里呢？  
这座山有点太大了，他们一个人住，觉得空。

20-

山北的旋风石不再探出断崖。它面前多了一尺的地。  
黑心虎坐在新的崖边上，等着那束光来。

山南的天不再万里无云。有一朵灰云悄悄挂在天边。  
白猫坐在旋风石边上，等着今天的云和雨。

光似乎比以往亮些。  
雨似乎比以往大些。

断崖外的无尽似乎不再是无尽了。

21-

死人总是很有耐心的。  
他们等了这些年，也准备一直等下去。虽然他们已经不期望等到什么了。

可天总是爱作弄人的。某些事情，在人翘首以盼的时候端着架子迟迟不到，可在被深埋心底以后却弃了颜面急急追来。

有一天，就那么忽然的，再也没有断崖了。

22-

他们是不用考虑自己以后去哪的。  
新的土地上有两座盘旋的楼梯，白的上通南天门，黑的下至鬼门关。

黑心虎站在第一级黑台阶上，白猫站在第一级白台阶上。  
他们回过头来，视线相接。

“好久不见。”

23-

半峰山再也不叫半峰山了。  
谁也不后悔。

 

全文完。


End file.
